There is known, as a first conventional example, a connector 501 illustrated in FIG. 13 (see US 2010/0003841 A1 (PTL 1)). The connector 501 of the first conventional example becomes costly since coaxially arranged contact components 503, 505, 507 are all exclusive parts. Additionally, when developing a structure which accomplishes fitting with a wire harness side connector by its rotation with use of a crimping terminal, it is necessary to construct the wire harness side connector by at least two components. Moreover, a sensor side connector is invisible during the fitting work since it is located on the bottom of a hollow cylinder, and therefore it is necessary to ensure the fitting on the side of contacts.
The connector 501 of the first conventional example becomes costly since the contact components 503, 505, 507 are “multi-contact” constructed as a measure against vibration. To sum up, the connector 501 of the first conventional example is complicated in structure and also hard to ensure the fitting, so that it becomes expensive.
Therefore, as a connector which would enable easy fitting between housing parts even if the counterpart side housing part could not be visualized so clearly and whose structure is simplified, there is proposed a connector 511 of a second conventional example, which is illustrated in FIG. 14 (see Japanese Patent Application No. 2013-075992 (PTL 2)).
The connector 511 of the second conventional example includes a wire harness side connector part 515 having a first housing part 513 in which female terminals (not illustrated) are disposed, and a sensor side connector part 521 having a second housing part 519 in which male terminals 517 are disposed. In the connector 511 of the second conventional example, the fitting is executed between the first housing part 513 and the second housing part 519 and, at a fitting completion position, the female terminals and the male terminals 517 are connected to each other.
In the connector 511 of the second conventional example, the first housing part 513 is adapted so as to be rotatable to a body part 523. Further, the first housing part 513 is provided with a guide rib part 525, while the second housing part 519 is provided with a guide rail face 527 which guides the guide rib part 525 so that the first housing part 513 and the second housing part 519 are brought into formal fitting rotational positions by a position previous to the time when the female terminals and the male terminals 517 start to come into contact with each other.